The invention relates to a dust and trash removal system for carding machines or cards including a cylinder and carding segments cooperating therewith, said means comprising a mote knife having a blade section whose blade is arranged in a direction opposite to the running direction of the cylinder at a small distance from the surface of the cylinder, as well as a hold-down means arranged in the running direction of the cylinder upstream of the mote knife with a base surface extending substantially in parallel with the surface of the cylinder.
Such a dust and trash removal system is, for instance, known from DE-A-2846109. Dust and trash removal systems of this type are used in carding machines for removing the dirt particles still remaining in the fibers, as well as fiber fragments and shortened fibers. However, it often happens that part of the dirt particles to be discharged remain in the fibers and that fibers which are to be further processed, so-called material fibers, are discharged. As a consequence, the cleaning results are unsatisfactory on the whole.